The Conspiracy Parts 1
This is the thirteenth story written in the series. This is a Jennifer centric-episode, however there are no flashbacks. *'Part 1' Jennifer was walking to the mostly dead Bob Crash. Bob, Bob said Jennifer. Jennifer called 911 and the police and the ambulance were coming. Another incident, with you Jennifer LaPorta said the policeman Marc Fretch. Bob Crash, mostly dead, has been killed mostly by an unknown person. I saw a man in a black suit with a masker said Jennifer. Was there nobody further outside? asked Marc. No! Only that person said Jennifer. Patrick Rumble and Francisca Rumble were coming. Jennifer looked scared. Bob is mostly dead cried Jennifer. It’s not your fault said Francisca. Marc came back. Was you forgotten something that you want to telling to me? asked Marc. Yes, Bob said something about voices said Jennifer. This is my assistant Patricia McTonson, she will protect you said Marc. Hello said Patricia. I’m going to protect you said Patricia. I’m the whole 24 hour every day with you, until we found him said Patricia. That’s good said Jennifer. Jennifer and Patricia were sitting next to each other. Do you have a secret? asked Patricia. No, I have not a secret said Jennifer. I have to check every detail in your house said Patricia. That’s alright said Jennifer. A few minutes later were they at the house. I have to check it now, I’m beginning with your sleep room said Patricia. Oh no! thought Jennifer. Patricia found the video. That has to be gone said Jennifer. It’s about nothing special said Jennifer. That’s good said Patricia. There is the roof said Jennifer. Oké, I will going to check that said Patricia. Francisca was coming. And is the plan working, about founding the murder said Francisca. No, she will stay here. I have to go to plan B said Jennifer. What are you going to do? asked Francisca. I’m going to kill her of course! said Jennifer. When? asked Francisca. Today said Jennifer. *'Part 2' Francisca was leaving. It’s going to be dark said Patricia. It’s time for a sleep said Jennifer. Jennifer and Patricia were next to each other in the bed. Patricia was taking a book called: ‘Crash related names’. What are you reading? asked Jennifer. Crash related names said Patricia. It’s about Harold Crash, he’s a genius and love science-fiction. Harold has a adopted son, but that kid is not named said Patricia. Did he really exist? asked Jennifer. Yes, but I’m trying to find the location about where he met that kid, what the name is of the kid, of the kid still alive is and more said Patricia. I believe it has something to do with Bob Crash said Patricia. I have found out that Bob’s middle name is Harold. I have found for 3 years evidence that that guy really exist. Bob Harold Crash. Now it’s hard to understand of Bob thinks that Francisca and Patrick are his parents, maybe he thinks that Harold Crash is his father. He’s initials BHC is 13, 13 in the bad number said Patricia. But this mean nothing, it was just coincidence that Bob was shot said Patricia. But it looks like Bob has been shot by nothing. Who has written that book? asked Jennifer. Cooper Smith said Patricia. What? asked Jennifer. Here is his name: Cooper Smith. Have you ever kissed a woman? asked Patricia. No was Jennifer lying. Do you want to try it? asked Patricia. Yes said Jennifer. Jennifer and Patricia lips were kissing each other. But the police office said Jennifer. They don’t know what we are doing said Patricia. The bell was ringing. Sorry, I go said Jennifer. Jennifer opened the door. Joanna, what are you doing here? asked Jennifer. I love you since my school said Joanna. Joanna was beginning to kiss Jennifer. Stop! said Jennifer. This is Patricia, she helps me to find that man. Joanna beat Jennifer from behind and felt on the ground. Good job said Patricia. Jennifer was tied up. What are you going to do? asked Jennifer. We’re going to find something here in house said Joanna. What? asked Jennifer. WHAT? screamed Jennifer. Trivia *There was supposed to be a flashforward that Jennifer and Joanna were married, however this idea has been deleted from the writer. *For the second time in row, were there supposed to be a switch from episodes. It was with the next one, Back In Time Parts 1 & 2 who was supposed to have a switch.